


Grapefruit

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Grapefruit, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira, Trans Moira O'Deorain, grapefruit technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: D.Va grapefruits Moira





	Grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me. I will write anything that inspires me.

       “So what is it that you wanted to do tonight?” Moira asked, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. She watched as D.Va untied her purple tie, sliding the formal piece of clothing out of her work shirt collar.

        “A little surprise,” D.Va winked. “Lie down.” 

        The doctor complied, relaxing herself on the colorful bed. The girl had invited her to come over. There was no explanation behind it – Moira knew the girl wanted to have some ‘fun’, and she did too. 

        D.Va climbed on top of the doctor and kissed her, bringing up the tie before pulling back. “May I?” Her eyes twinkled in excitement.

        Moira hesitated before letting the girl blindfold her, nodding for approval. She couldn’t say ‘no’ to a cute voice like that.

        “Just what are you planning to do, dear?” Moira asked, situating herself back on the bed. She was nervous, but not scared. Should she be scared? It was just Hana. What could she possibly do? Moira’s heart fluttered when she felt the girl lower herself.

        “Can I not give you head while you’re blindfolded?” D.Va asked.  _Yes. Yes you can, dear._ Moira felt fingers trace her crotch, a hand gently pushing down. D.Va giggled. “No peeking.”

        “Get on with it,” Moira muttered, her patience slipping from the girl’s teasing, a hand tangling in long but soft, brown hair. She felt her belt buckle come undone, soon followed by her slacks fly and zipper coming down. 

        D.Va traced her tongue along the doctor’s clothed length. Moira shuddered. She was half-hard, which brought ideas to the girl. Smiling, she got up and straddled the doctor’s hips.

        Moira heard some shuffling and what sounded like clothes being thrown on the floor.  _What is she up to now?_  Her train of thought was soon broken by the feeling of the girl’s hands going for her wrists.  _Oh… that’s what._  

        Moira swallowed as her hands were brought up to the girl’s chest, squeezing and fondling the soft and plump flesh that stood there. D.Va giggled.

        “Do you like that, doctor?” she whispered, enjoying the gentle massages Moira was giving her. 

        “Hana–” Moira was at a loss for words. Delicate fingers found a nipple, gently rubbing and squeezing, enticing soft moans from the girl. Her breasts were so soft – so  _perfect._  If only she could use her mouth on the brown buds to make the girl cry out…

        D.Va looked down and noticed the obvious bulge in Moira’s briefs. She ran a finger across her length, feeling it respond to her touch.

        “Someone’s hard,” Hana teased. The doctor gave a small chuckle.

        “You started it, dear,” Moira said, bucking her hips to meet Hana’s hand. She felt the girl lower herself again. At last her briefs were brought down, freeing her trapped erection. 

        Moira’s breath hitched as she felt the girl give small kisses at the base of her member, slowly working up towards the tip. She soon felt the girl’s tongue bathe her head, teasingly licking the slit and frenulum. Moira gave a small moan, bucking up to meet D.Va’s mouth.

        Her breathing increased as Hana took the whole head into her hot mouth, her hand stroking the rest of Moira’s cock, head bobbing up and down.

        “God– _Hana_ _…_ ” Moira moaned out. Her hand grabbed at the girl’s hair, bringing her down to take more of her. D.Va moaned, sending delicious vibrations across Moira’s length. She pulled away and took a breath of air.

        “You like that, doctor?” D.Va asked quietly, stroking Moira in a slow but steady rhythm.

        Moira wanted to take off the blindfold and watch the girl work her mouth, but this new form of foreplay was very erotic; it made everything more interesting and fun, at least for the doctor, but D.Va seemed to be having fun of her own.

        Moira felt the girl move and shuffle once more, then situate and sit on top of her. 

        “Remember, no peeking,” D.Va cooed. 

        “… Very well,” Moira replied, not too sure of what was going to happen next. 

        She felt Hana’s hand on her length, and then… something else.  _W_ _ait_ _.._ _._

        “Hana… what  _is_ that?” Moira asked, the sensation of whatever was around her cock giving her shivers. It felt wet and warm, but strangely weird. Was it a toy? A type of fleshlight? No, it couldn’t have been; the strange object only wrapped around her base, not her full length. 

        “A surprise,” D.Va said slowly, moving the object up and down Moira’s member. 

        Moira’s head went back and she bit her lip, trying her best to stifle a moan. It gave off wet sounds as it moved. Moira noticed a pleasant smell radiating off of the object.

        “Hana… is that a fruit that I smell?” Moira was enjoying this – it was something new – but she didn’t expect the girl to surprise her like that. “It smells too familiar.”  _Citrus._

        D.Va giggled, squeezing the object as she dipped down to taste Moira once more, flicking her tongue over the tip. “Just lay back and relax, doctor.”

        Moira moaned as the girl increased her speed, her tongue focusing on the head while the object worked the rest of her length. Her hips began to thrust upwards, unable to hold back.

        “Mm… You taste good, Moira,” D.Va moaned. The doctor cursed out; she was reaching her orgasm.  _This is_ _a_ _fruit_ , Moira thought. Never in her life has she thought about using food for sexual pleasure, but here she is, literally fucking one unashamed. But if felt so damn good!

        “Ha–don’t stop!” The command only made D.Va bolder; she quickly removed the object and swallowed as much of Moira as she could in her mouth, trying so hard to ignore her gag reflex.

        Long fingers tangled in her hair to hold her in place, hips thrusting into the hot mouth. Oh but did Hana enjoy it, letting the doctor face-fuck her, feeling her cock pulse against her tongue.

        Moira cursed a moan as she came, filling D.Va’s mouth, trying to control her hips from jerking too much as she rode out her orgasm.

        D.Va pulled back, and unhesitatingly, swallowed, a small cough following afterwards.  _Dammit… I’ll have to get used to that_. 

        Moira felt the tie slip off from her eyes. She looked around the room; D.Va was cleaning herself off, as well as Moira’s  _joystick_. Her eyes soon settled on the used fruit. She laughed.

        “Seriously, Hana? A grapefruit?” she said, noticing the hole cut into it. So much for a toy…

        She pulled in D.Va for a kiss, hands running up the girl’s thighs. 

        “I told you – it was a surprise,” D.Va said, smiling. “Did you enjoy it?”

        “Of course, dear. I always enjoy being with you.” Moira soon got up, lifting up the girl and heading to the bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up though.”

        D.Va giggled against Moira’s neck. “I hear that sex in the shower can be fun.” 

        Moira’s face lit up.  _Oh_ _we will have fun, my pet._

**Author's Note:**

> Your'e welcome, Violet <3 :)


End file.
